Individuals are often unfamiliar with how to perform various computer-related tasks, such as common configuration and remediation tasks. In order to accomplish such tasks, individuals may seek help from technical support personnel. Some corporations have on-staff technical support personnel that can provide one-on-one training to employees. However, many individuals do not have ready access to technical guidance for common computer-related issues.
Remote-assistance solutions are sometimes used to provide technical assistance to consumers. For example, a remote-assistance application installed on both a consumer's computer and the computer of a technical support person may enable technical support to remotely view and manipulate a consumer's computer. Using the remote-assistance application, technical support personnel can assist consumers by remotely performing various computer-related tasks for the users or by remotely walking the users through these tasks. However, conventional remote-assistance applications require that sufficient technical support personnel be on hand to provide one-on-one guidance to consumers. Additionally, because remote assistance requires the use of on-hand technical support personnel, such assistance is often expensive for consumers.